Summer Love
by Doverstar
Summary: Based on the song "Summertime" by Bridgit Mendler, this is a one-shot bit of background on my 2 newest Phineas and Ferb OCs, Valia and Galan, how they met and all that. A gift to Cartega! Read and Review!


**(Author's Note: Although this doesn't feature the characters from Phineas and Ferb per se, it is my PnF OCs here, and some of you wanted a bit of their background as they are both new. As a special gift to Cartega, here's a new one-shot for Galan and Valia! ~Doverstar)**

* * *

"Keep it _down _in there, Richard, I'm making a call!"

The huge television blared all through the Walker mansion as Galan Walker's father snored on the couch. He'd been away at business the entire day before, and on his day off he'd crashed from the mattress to the sofa. 9-year-old Galan peeked over the armrest of the sofa and squinted hard at his parent.

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad! Dad, wake up."

Dad did not wake up.

Galan pulled out an Air Soft gun and shot his father's forehead without blinking.

Richard Walker jerked off of the couch, Dracula-style, and plucked the Styro-Foam dart from his head, glaring at his son. "Galan! Go play outside!"

"Come with me," said Galan, hopping onto the couch beside him and swinging his legs.

Richard was skeptical. "It's my day off."

"I know. So you can give me more surfing practice, right?"

"Wrong." Richard smiled apologetically at his child, ruffling Galan's jet-black hair. "Sorry, champ, but I'm beat. I've gotta get some sleep before I go back to work tomorrow."

"You got plenty sleep last night. And this morning."

Richard frowned. "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to turn that hideous thing _off_, Richard Walker, or you can forget shrimp cocktail for dinner!" his wife, Bethany, yelled from their giant kitchen.

Galan sprang from the sofa and joined his mother. "You're cooking?" he stared at her hopefully.

She glanced down at him and laughed, as if he'd told a joke. "Heavens, no, sweetheart! I'm getting Henry over here to make it."

Henry was the family's elderly butler. He was one of Galan's favorite people. He acted as the boy's father when Richard didn't have time to. In fact, Henry was both parents put together to Galan. Galan even liked the fact that, unlike most butlers he saw on TV, Henry was not bald. He had thick, brown hair. Galan had made a note of this when he'd first met the manservant.

But the thing about Henry was that he was always asking for a break. A full 24 hours of vacation. He never got it, really, but he never showed how it bothered him around Galan. Hopefully that was because he was able to forget it when he was with the 9-year-old. And now, for the first time in months...

"But it's his day off, too," Galan mumbled.

"Yes. Unfortunately I had to call him back in. We have to eat, don't we?" Bethany giggled like he was the most adorably dim-witted being on the planet, touching his nose with the tip of a very-manicured finger.

"We could order pizza," Galan suggested helpfully.

"What an idea!" laughed Bethany. "I'm afraid it's too late to cancel, Galan. Now run along outside and play. I'll phone you when dinner's ready."

Galan wrinkled his nose and fingered the 3,000-dollar cell phone in his khaki-shorts pocket. "And do what?"

"Whatever it is you children do at the Resort," his mother chuckled. "I've got work to do, dear. Go on."

Galan made his way outside. Sand beneath his sandals, palm trees all around him. Summer was no fun. Not on the outskirts of Danville, anyway. His parents owned the entire Resort...they even lived on it. And he couldn't find anything to do. Great. All the kids acted like he had leprosy because his 'rents were rich. They thought he'd be a jerk and brag all day. No one around here wanted to play with a stuck-up snob. He never got the chance to show them he wasn't anything of the kind. In fact, he tried as hard as he could to be the exact opposite.

He toddled down the dunes to the beach and waved when he spied a few other children playing volleyball.

They all scowled at him and made themselves scarce immediately.

Galan sighed. The 9-year-old sat down on the edge of the docks and swung his legs, head down. He saw the crusts of someone's old sandwich a few feet away and picked it up, moodily chucking it into the ocean below for a few curious fish popping up to the surface.

He pinched a few crumbs and flung them out into the water too. Surprisingly, the bread bits bounced a little on the waves before sinking.

"I didn't know you could skip crumbs," said a not-high-but-not-too-low voice behind him. It was awestruck.

Galan whipped his head around.

An girl who could have been about his age was grinning down at him. She had pretty features, like blonde hair with roller-curled ends and a thick bang over her violet eyes. She wore a green T-shirt with purple sleeves and blue jean shorts that reached just over her knees. On top of her head was the most interesting thing about her appearance: a big, floppy purple hat, almost baseball-cap-like, with a thin bill. It seemed _too _big for her at this age, falling over her large, innocent eyes before she shoved it back up without blinking.

Galan raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"I'm Valia Toir!" she chirped, smothering a giggle with her hand. "And you're..."

"Galan Walker."

"No," she giggled some more, "you're sitting in my spot."

Galan glanced down at the dock. "Your spot?" he asked, confused.

Valia nodded. "Uh-huh." She pointed. "Every day around lunchtime I come here and I eat a barbecue-and-potato-salad sandwich. And I sit right there, right in that spot, and now you're sitting there. And you don't have a sandwich. And you're not me. So you're in my spot."

Galan listened to her ramble with some interest, while wondering if she was going to ask him to leave like any other sensible kid around the Resort would have. They didn't stick around long with him there.

"And I talk to Harry, too."

He blinked. "Who's Harry?"

Valia didn't leave. She sat right down next to him and put the lunchbox she'd been carrying down on her lap. "He's my best friend."

"Oh." Galan said, glancing around. "Where is he?"

"Silly," Valia snickered. "You can't _see _him! Duh! Only _I _can see him. And hear him. And talk to him. And push him in the water."

"I'm sitting over here," Galan said quickly, scooting further away from her.

She laughed. "You're funny! I like you." Valia opened a plastic bag and pulled out a concoction that looked suspiciously like a barbecue-and-potato-salad sandwich.

Galan watched her. "You have any other friends? 'Sides Harry?"

Valia took a bite of the sandwich and glanced at him. After chewing and swallowing, she said, "Nope."

Galan felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl. "Me neither."

"You don't have any friends?" Valia stared at him, like it was impossible.

Galan decided her eyes were her best feature. He liked deciding things on the spot. It kept him occupied. "I have Henry."

"Who's Henry?"

"He's our butler."

"What's a butler?"

Galan wanted to kick himself. Of course, _normal _kids didn't _have _butlers. Idiot. "It's a servant."

"You mean like on TV?" Valia asked. "The guy with the big black suit and the bald head and he opens the door for strangers and he cleans your room when you're gone and he polishes the fireplace?"

She spoke so quickly it took Galan a moment to process all she'd said.

"Henry's not bald," he told her a bit defensively. "And he _does _wear a suit. And he _does _open the door for strangers. And he _does _clean my room, but usually I help him."

"How come?" Valia cocked her head at him, like the answer was the key to her good health.

"'Cuz he's my friend." Galan said, shrugging. "And it's my room anyway, so it's _my _mess and I should clean it up."

"Does that mean you're rich? If you have a butler?" Valia asked, sounding as if it weren't really that important either way.

Galan tensed. "Yeah," he said softly, expecting her to get up and leave right away. "My mom and dad own the whole Resort."

Valia's head shot up. "Really?"

Galan nodded, wincing.

She relaxed again. "That's neat."

Then she took another bite of sandwich and fell silent.

"Is Henry your only friend? Like Harry's mine?" Valia asked suddenly.

Galan nodded and looked away. "Yeah."

They were quiet for what seemed like a long time while Valia finished her sandwich.

Then she opened her lunchbox, stuffed the empty plastic bag into it, and pulled out another plastic Ziploc bag. She opened it.

A second later, Galan was staring down at a cherry Popsicle starting to melt a bit in his lap, still in its wrapper.

He glanced at Valia. She was already licking one of her own cherry Popsicles to her heart's content.

Looking back at him, her face sticky with red, she said simply, "I usually give one to Harry and one to me, but you can have Harry's if you want. He's not here." She looked panicked for a moment. "But promise not to tell him!"

Galan picked up the Popsicle in surprise and said, grinning, "I promise."

He opened his mouth and began licking the Popsicle.

"Don't eat it like that!" Valia cried.

Galan's tongue froze in its tracks. His pupils cut to her.

"Eat it like this." Valia turned the Popsicle upside down so that she was holding the stick over her mouth, tilting her head back.

Galan did as he was told, but nothing happened. "What do we do, eat the stick?" he asked as a drip of red syrup hit him in the eye.

Valia gave another melodious laugh. "Waaaaaait for it..."

A few heartbeats later, the Popsicle side, the icy treat itself, slid down the stick and into Galan's open mouth. Whole.

Galan's head buzzed and his teeth began hurting. He shook his head of glossy black hair wildly. "Mmmgff! Mmmmmgff!"

"Good, huh?" Valia said between chewing. She smiled at him.

Galan swallowed as quickly as possible and put his fingers to his temples. "Ho. Brain freeze."

Valia began giggling uncontrollably. "I got one the first time too! But I got used to it."

"Why do you eat it like that?" Galan asked, teeth chattering. Suddenly the sun didn't feel so hot on his back anymore.

Valia shrugged. "Why do you eat it rightside-up?"

"'Cuz it's normal," Galan told her cheekily, giggling himself. "That's how you're s'posed to do it."

"That's no fun!" Valia exclaimed, outraged for a second. Then she grinned. "You looked like a seagull with a hook in its mouth!" She stopped laughing and whispered, leaning in, eyes widening, "And I've _seen _that."

Galan's eyes grew wide too. "So did I! Yesterday at the beach!"

"Yeah! That's where I saw it!" Valia said, excited.

"Wait, you were here yesterday too?"

"I told you," Valia raised an eyebrow. "I come here every day."

"You mean, you _live _on the Resort?" Galan was flabbergasted.

"No," Valia said, sighing.

Galan blinked, disappointed. "Oh."

"I come here every summer, though," Valia told him, brightening. "And sometimes for Halloween and Christmas and stuff."

"So you'll come back next summer?" Galan asked.

"Yep!"

"What do you do all day?"

Valia thought about it for a moment. "Nothing, really. I just talk to Harry."

"I could show you some stuff," Galan stammered. "If you want."

Valia clapped her hands and sprang from her seat. "Yeah!"

Galan grinned widely and stood up with her. "And we can do more tomorrow?"

Valia nodded happily.

The 9-year-old little boy thought this was too good to be true. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Shake on it." Galan held out his hand.

Valia took it and bobbed it up and down energetically.

Galan didn't let go of her hand as he dragged her along the beach. Maybe he'd found a friend after all. _Finally!_


End file.
